


Вопросы и ответы

by Omletto



Category: Disciples (Video Games), Disciples III. Renaissance
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2015 за команду Disciples.<br/>Бетинг - Изуэль =*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Вопросы и ответы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 за команду Disciples.  
> Бетинг - Изуэль =*

Власть Богини Мёртвых безгранична, мудрость неоспорима, а пути неисповедимы. Когда Мортис поднимает своих солдат из могил, она даёт им стойкость, но пренебрегает разумом. Когда она возвращает душам жизнь после смерти, то дарует им силу, но лишает телесной оболочки. Возможно, это оправданная плата — Морок не вправе судить свою спасительницу, — но в минуты, когда собственный плач стихает, а голос Мортис сливается с шорохом засохших ветвей, Морок не может не думать о том, для чего им всем дан второй шанс.

Каждый раз перед боем подобные мысли захватывают сильнее: куда они идут и зачем? Нет ли другого пути? Существовал ли он когда-то? Словно скованная собственной силой, каждый раз Морок замирает в поисках ответа. Она смотрит внутрь себя, но видит лишь мечущегося от голода Оборотня, судорожно повторяющего заклинания Некроманта, Мертвеца, щиток за щитком подвязывающего тяжёлую броню. Костлявые руки его двигаются с меланхоличной медлительностью и, словно зачарованные неведомой магией, приковывают к себе внимание Морок. Иногда пальцы не слушаются — и железные пластины падают наземь, или же узлы выходят небрежными, слабыми. Мертвец, кажется, и не замечает вовсе, пустые глазницы всегда глядят только перед собой. Но, ошибаясь, с необъяснимым упрямством повторяет он шаг за шагом свою подготовку: покрывает ноги, грудную клетку, позвоночник. Морок сложно понять, для чего Мертвецу нужна защита. Что может случиться с мешком костей, собранных воедино лишь волей Мортис? Зачем Богине те, кто не знает своей сути? Мертвец молчит, покорно позванивая сталью. Видимо, сама Мортис вдохнула в Мертвеца этот механический ритуал вместе с беспрекословным послушанием, и ничто не в силах прервать его против желания Богини.

Морок и не стремится к тому, чтобы нарушить высший порядок. Каждый раз перед боем она не просто следит за бесполезными потугами Мертвеца, после недолгих размышлений приближается к нему и помогает справиться с непослушными латами. Металл легко подчиняется густой плотной материи, которую Морок видит как своё тело. Мертвец смотрит сквозь неё и не издаёт ни звука. В его пустом черепе нет и проблеска мысли, и Морок ему немного завидует. Она желает лишь хорошей битвы, после которой разум станет пуст, как земля под ногами. Может быть, тогда Морок наконец познает волю своей богини и больше не захочет задавать вопросы, ответы на которые ей знать не положено.


End file.
